Ultraman Beast (Series) (Emgaltan)
Ultraman Beast is an ultra series created by Emgaltan about the hero of the same name. Premise Long ago, there existed a group of powerful beings descended from one known "Ancient" who protected humanity against various evils that came to destroy it. However, at some point the group broke up with each individual member going into hiding. Now years later in present day an age of chaos is about to occur and it's up to the descent of one of the beings known as Yoshiya Shiba to develop the powers and experience necessary to defend Earth from the malicious forces that seek to create suffering. Episodes and Specials Episodes Main Series * Episode 1: Unforeseen Herohood * Episode 2: Welcome To SOTH! * Episode 3: A Greater Challenge * Episode 4: A Series of Tragedies * Episode 5: Kidnapped * Episode 6: Operation: Save Ultraman * Episode 7: Giant Sized Misunderstanding * Episode 8: Love Me, Eimi * Episode 9: The Terrified Monster * Episode 10: Rage * Episode 11: Battle Between Two Machines * Episode 12: Uneasy Alliance * Episode 13: SOTH Gone Rogue * Episode 14: Death from Above * Episode 15: To Earth, to Sky * Episode 16: Taken into Space * Episode 17: Meet your Idol * Episode 18: Revengeance of Alien Pedan * Episode 19: Foul Play * Episode 20: The Old War * Episode 21: Worst Fears Come To Life * Episode 22: The New Rookie * Episode 23: March of the Doomer * Episode 24: Tokyo Devastation * Episode 25: Eldritch Waters * Episode 26: Recuperation * Episode 27: The Past Come Alive * Episode 28: Battle For Earth * Episode 29: The Greatest Terror * Episode 30: Roar of the Beast Specials * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Betrayal of the Past * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Start of A New Era * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Battle for Pup * Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight The Mechanical Menace! Characters Ultras *'Yoshiya Shiba/Ultraman Beast:' Yoshiya Shiba is the human form of Ultraman Beast. He a person who for the most part, tries to get through life. He works at a video game company as a file manager since they didn't have any need for concept artists or programmers. Despite these facts, he tries to keep his head up and enjoy life a little. In times of sorrow, he can pity himself a bit to much. Citizens *'Tani Saneatsu:' Tani is Yoshiya's best friend. He often keeps a positive mood and looks at the bright side of things. Him and Yoshiya have been friends since 9th Grade, lifting him up whenever he's in phases of over self pity. *'Eimi Fukiju:' Eimi is Yoshiya's friend and Tani's girlfriend. She's usually very calm and stands by the side as other people talk. She's somewhat shy and thinks of some good ideas. SOTH Members *'Ohashi Tomoe:' Ohashi is a high ranking member at SOTH and the main one who takes care of Yoshiya. She is friendly and commonly confident in her own abilities. Ohashi had been made part of SOTH as a little kid after something particularly horrible. *'Sage Snider:' Sage is an elite member of SOTH from the United Kingdom. She is cold and expects the highest of expectations from everyone she meets. She also speaks her own opinions out loud to anyone listening. *'Stephen Liveking:' Stephen is an elite American SOTH member who manages it's armed unit, a military defense of SOTH equipped with the best anti-monster weapons. He used to be a kindred spirit, but ever since getting involved in He expresses disappointment when not being able to do something. He is well known as a great investigator when asking people questions by aiming weapons like Spanish cannons at them. *'Kuroda Toki:' The accredited founder of modern day SOTH, Kuroda merely created the original Risers used by the organization to this day. He's stern, but attempts to not unnecessarily sacrifice lives for something. Villains *'Mirashi:' Mirashi is a malicious being of unknown origin. Why he has appeared on Earth is not yet known; however his intentions are not good as he is cold-calculating and crazy, using his Destruction Beasts and other monsters to spread terror. *'Devinoyv Convey:' Devinoyv is a former Russian member of SOTH who left the organization. He has a hatred for the organization due to their restrictions on killing criminals and not using more powerful fusions. Ultras Main Series *Ultraman Beast **Base ***Normal ***Enhanced **Kaiju Forms ***Horned Defender ***Magnetic Segment ***Armored Wraith ***Molten Iron Master Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter *Ultraman Beast **Kaiju Forms ***Horned Defender ***Magnetic Segment ***Armored Wraith *Ultraman Bounty Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Betrayal of The Past *Ultraman Susanoo **Normal **Umibozu *Ultraman Fujin *Ultraman Hachi **Normal ***Earth Digger (Neldorand) ***Air Knight (Airdolmen) ***Tongue Turtle (Black Garon) ***Twin Terror (Menjura) **Berserk ***Stone Stare Master (Gakuma) ***Snow Core (Giradorus) ***Primeval Devil (Devilsaurus) ***World Devourer (Vaccumons) **Fusion Horrors ****Oceanic Basser ****Soulinizer Kaiju/ Seijin Main Series Mirashi and The Destruction Beasts *Mirashi (Main Antagonist, Ep 2 - 3, 5 - 6, 10 - 17, 20 - 30) *Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Ep 1 - 2, 16, and 28) **Normal (Ep 1 - 2) **Inferna (Ep 16 and 28) *Destruction Beast: Emperor Black End (Ep 5 - 6, 21, and 28 - 29) *Destruction Machine: Deathfacer Destructor (Ep 11 - 12 and 28 - 29) *Destruction Super-Beast: Doomer Jumbo King (Ep 22 - 23) *Destruction Sea-Beast: Tidal Lord Gakuzom (Ep 23 - 25) *Ultimate Destruction Beast: The Ravager (Ep Ep 27 - 30) **Cocoon (Ep 27 - 28) **Imago (Ep 28 - 29) **Nega (Ep 29 - 30) Evil *Fiendish-Type Space Beast: Galberos (Ep 3 and 28 - 29) *Moon Ring Monster: Luna Crescent (Ep 4 and 21) *Giant Space Monster: Bemstar (Ep 5, 24 - 26, and 28) *Radio Wave Monster: Baby Beacon (Ep 5) *Giant Crab Super-Beast: King Crab (Ep 7, 21, and 28 - 29) *Sulfuric Acid Monster: Hoe (Ep 8) *8-Cut Monster: Gronken (Ep 8 and 28) *Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan (Ep 11 - 12, 21, and 18) *Space Robot: King Joe (Ep 11 - 12, and 18) **Normal (Ep 11) **Gen II (Ep 12) **Menace (Ep 18) *Skull Monster: Red King (Ep 13) *Fusion Beast of Superiority: Despotic Blood-Fiend (Ep 13) *Controller Insect: Mindrum (Ep 13 - 15) *Clone Alien: Alien Guts Silt (Ep 16, 21, 28 - 29) *Single Horn Super-Beast: Vakishim (Ep 17, 21, 28 - 29) *Copy Cat Skelo-Terror: Gleerork (Ep 17 and 21) **Normal **Imitation Ultraman Beast *Ancient Monster: Kingsaurus (Ep 18 and 26) **Normal (Ep 18) **Aggressive Uranium Infused Beast: Kingsaurus UX (Ep 26) *Poison Gas Monster: Mognezun (Ep 19 and 28) *Demonic Torturer: Oni (Ep 20) **Lesser **Ushi Oni *Ancient Claw Beast: Kamaitadon (Ep 20) *Fear Energy Devil Being: Moravia (Ep 21) *Space Monster: King Zaiger (Ep 22) **Human Form **True Form *Deep Sea Monster: Sphenodon (Ep 22) *Destruction Devil: Blitz Blots (Ep 27) Good S.O.T.H *Fusion Beast Of The Crest: Crest Bemustron (Ep 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 25 - 30) **Normal (Ep 2, 3, 5, 6, 8) **Superpowered (Ep 27 - 30) *Super Training Robot: Emulator (Ep 3, 7) *Fusion Beast of Cybernetics: Cyborg Agidom (Ep 3) *Fusion Beast of Prey: Armored Twimilja (Ep 3) *Fusion Beast of Randomness: Vampiric Bundulas (Ep 17) *Fusion Beast of Adaptation: Red Adapter (Ep 27 Flashback) *Fusion Beast of Harmony: Rebuilt Milonga (Ep 27) Others *Baby Sea Monster: Minigoras (Ep 7, 21, 27, and 30) *Tsunami Monster: Seamons (Ep 7, 21, 24 - 25, and 27 - 30) *Tornado Monster: Seagorath (Ep 7, 15, 21, 24 - 25, and 27 - 30) *Giant-Fish Monster: Muruchi (Ep 9) *Friendly Alien: Alien Mates Frono (Ep 9) *River God: Nagameka (Ep 15, 19, 27, and 30) Neutral *Corrupted Human: Trillard (Ep 10) *Oil Monster: Mad Takkong (Ep 14 and 21) *Derp Monster: Mad Detton (Ep 14) *Tornado Vortex Beast: Tawhirlma (Ep 14 - 15) **Normal (Ep 15) **Mad (Ep 14 - 15) *Slicing Space Beast: Stellade (Ep 16) *Air Inhabiting Organism: Gazort (Ep 16, 21, 26 - 27) **Critter (Ep 16) **Mutant (Ep 21, 26 - 27) ***Normal ****Illusion (Ep 21) ***Super (Ep 26 - 27) *Kangaroo Monster: Pandora (Ep 18) *Yokai (Ep 20) **Fire Breathing Rooster: Basan **Spider Phantoms ***Shape Shifting Ground Spider: Tsuchigumo **River Child: Kappa **Evil Stone Lion: Koma Inu *Dreadlock Monster: Dangar (Ep 19) *Deep Sea Monster: Leilons (Ep 24) *Absorbing Electricity Monster: Eledortus (Ep 24) *Octopus Monster: Daron (Ep 24) Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter *Space Pirate: Alien Asaltante Ata *Space Preciptious Monster: Black Cherubim *Organism X: Alien Waiell Disect *Insect Monster: Majaba *Strange Alien: Alien Mazara Jok *Beastman: Wolf Gas *Freezing Alien: Alien Groza Plonzo *Freezing Monster: Gandar *Slenderman: Alien Chamuda Toler *Space Monster: Gelbelio *Elemental Beast: Elemtrigon Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Betrayal Of The Past *Underground Robot: U-Tom **Leader Troon **Foot Soldiers **Silver Bombers **Laser Archers *Fusion Beast Of Rain: Oceanic Basser *Super Ancient Monster: Golza *Super Ancient Dragon: Melba *Fusion Beast of Soul: Soulinizor *Demon King: King Yama (Mentioned) Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Start of A New Era *Strangs Space Monster: Beast Ω *Fusion Beast Of Harmony: Rebuilt Milonga Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession *Demonic Torturer: Goto The Oni **Reiki *Hell Guardian: Gozu *Hell Guardian: Mezu *Comet Monster: Dorako *Dark Jove **Jove: Twin Flame **Jove: Crag **Jove: Ultra Killer *Demon King: King Yama (Mentioned) Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Battle for Pup *Combined Monster: Plazimina **Combine Monster: Plazma **Combine Monster: Minizma *Space Monster: Plazoon Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate *Boomerang Monster: Red Killer *Fusion Beast of the Crest: Crest Bemustron **Normal **Superpowered *Training Robot: Emulator **Red Jack Simulation **Zebub Simulation *Demon God: Zogu Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight! The Mechanical Menace *Illusion Monster: Paragon *Illusion Alien: Alien Stora Ge *Fusion Beast Of The Crest: Crest Bemustron **Normal **Superpowered *Nuclear Defense Machine: Atomic Builigamo *Sentient Killer Machine: Mechanon *Mass-Produced Death Machines: Techrors *Horned Reality Breaker Weapon: Mechagiras Warper *Robotic Space Ninja: Andro The Killer *Sea Beast: Seagoras **Typhoon Monster: Seagorath **Tsunami Monster: Seamons *Gem Robot Assassin: Gamerot Jeweler *Thief Robot Assassin: Perfect Gamerot *Ultra Robot Assassin: Gamerot Ultra Ultra Fight Beast *Adapting Alien: Alien Adapt Retial *Rock Monster: Sadola *Super Ancient Monster: Golza *Super Ancient Dragon: Melba *Steel Warrior God: Inpelaizer Mk3 *Foam Monster: Dancan *Giant Space Monster: Bemstar **Normal **Reconstructed *Human Monster: Jamila *Discharge Dragon: Eleking *Archaeopteryx Strange-bird: Terochilus *Coral Super-Beast: Verokron *Hurricane Monster: Varricane *Ugly Alien: Alien Medusa *Space Dinosaur: Zetton **Normal **Gen II *Evil-god Super-Beast: Kaimanda *Large Cicada Super-Beast: Zemistlar *World Devouring Nighmare: Vaccumons Vanta *The Original Devourer: Bemstar The First Trivia * The idea for this series came into existence from when Cdr commented on Mechanon's page saying that he could appear in a Jack anniversary series. * Before the creation of the Destruction Beasts, it was hard to determine what the super monsters should be. One idea was kaiju similar to the Belial Fusion Monsters, then an ultra and kaiju fusions, and now we have the Destruction Beasts. * Originally there was a much much different roster for the second half of the series, however, it was completely changed due to me stuffing it full of kaiju like if it was a turkey. For a few examples of change. ** Originally, Varricane was to appear in episodes 14 - 15 but was replaced by Tawhirlma to provide something more interesting and unique. Though Varricane now appears in Ultra Fight Beast. ** Monsarger and Arigera appeared in episode 26 along with an entirely different plot; however, the episode was changed both to allow the story to flow better and to avoid similarities to Kamisori Demaaga's episode in R/B. ** King Joe and the Pedans were only meant to appear in episodes 11 - 12 but was added to appear later with new variations. ** Detton and Takkong were added to episode 14 and was suggested by Zilla95 or the Realizer of Dreams as he goes on Discord. * Originally, there was meant to be a "sequel" series known as Beast EX but was removed because I realized how pointless it actually was. * Ultra Fight Beast was mainly created because I wanted to make an Ultra Fight series. Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultra Lineage Universe